Airplanes
by Rothery
Summary: "D'you think it'd work the same as wishin' on a shootin' star?" she asked, her eyes bright as she looked at him. Buzz/Jessie One-shot.


_**A/N: Ahhh, Buzz and Jessie are just too cute ^_^ I can't get enough of them...**_

**_The plot bunnies have been busy so here's another Buzz/Jessie fic._**

**_Music: Train-Drops of Jupiter, B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams - Airplanes._**

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

"Hey, lookit" Jessie exclaimed pointing towards something that flashed brightly across the night's sky.

Buzz smiled at the cowgirl's enthusiasm, he'd believed that she'd been humouring him when she'd agreed to star gaze with him, but obviously Jessie was just as excited to find a shooting star as he.

Except what she saw was no shooting star.

"It's an airplane." He replied chuckling lightly, her eyes grew larger and she leaned forward slightly as if trying to get a better look.

"Aw yeah." she said slightly disappointed, the energetic smile she'd worn earlier slowly disappearing, Buzz felt horrible. He turned away from her for a minute before daring a glance at her from the corner of his eye, she looked...thoughtful, the mega watt smile that he was used to slowly making its way back onto her face. "D'you think it'd work the same as wishin' on a shootin' star?" she asked, her eyes bright as she looked at him.

Buzz thought about it for a moment, before answering her with a smile, "I guess there's only one way to find out." He leaned towards her, taking note as her smile suddenly became nervous; if she wasn't made partly of plastic he'd swear she'd be blushing, "Make a wish." he whispered, his eyes once again looking to the sky.

Jessie bit her lip, she suddenly felt silly, but tried wishing on the airplane none-the-less, she closed her eyes tight and made a wish, _"Star Light Star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."_ She sang lightly.

Buzz admired the way the bridge of her nose wrinkled as she tightly closed her eyes, he smiled at the way her shoulders came up round her head and the way she gripped onto the window ledge, Jessie opened her eyes and looked around shyly, swinging her legs back and forth over the edge, a shooting star suddenly gracing the heavens, the cowgirl gasped at its beauty, watching as it streaked through the sky, wishing for more like it, she really was beautiful.

"Beautiful." She whispered, awestruck.

"Yeah, it truly is." Buzz said not looking at the stars but at her, she seemed to glow brighter than any other star in the sky, and was definitely the most beautiful, he realised at that moment that he needn't wish for anything, because he had everything he'd ever wanted right there in front of him.

She looked at him through the corner of her eye as he took hold of her hand, feeling rather self-conscious knowing that he wasn't at all talking about the stars; he truly was the sweetest space toy.

She looked down at their joined hands, and then behind her to where all the others were soundly asleep with Bonnie on the bed, before finally settling her gaze back to Buzz, but just as she was about to open her mouth, he leant forward and placed his lips softly against hers in a chaste kiss.

She stiffened, to afraid to move, just in case she might wake herself from whatever dream she was in, butterflies stirred in her stomach and she did nothing to squelched them down and before she had a time to process the feeling, he pulled back, a sheepish grin on his face.

Buzz had kissed her._ Her_. Jessie. Just now without any prompting.

She left herself relax, feeling a lot like jelly, not quite trusting her voice she opted instead to kiss him back, taking hold of the neck of his suit to pull him to her, "Silly space toy." She muttered quietly as she once again brought their lips together, as a cluster of shooting stars made their way across the sky.

For Jessie wishing on an airplane seemed to work just fine.

'_Starlight, star bright, thank you for my wish tonight...'_

FIN.

* * *

**_A/N: I must now think of more scenarios to put them in, mwahaha...thanks for reading :) reviews are welcome._**


End file.
